


so save that heart for me

by haru_the_h2hoe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M, Pining, aang and zuko are both 16, aang!centric, alpha!aang, don't think about the timeline too hard, omega!Zuko, roku killed sozin, there's no war and the air nomads are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_the_h2hoe/pseuds/haru_the_h2hoe
Summary: aang instantly falls for zuko, the fire prince's opinion of him is still unclear





	so save that heart for me

**Author's Note:**

> so in this AU, roku had killed sozin and the war was prevented. this takes place around the same time of the actual series but with an alternative history. aang is 16 in this (not 116, he was never frozen in ice, let's just say roku lived to be very old), and so is zuko. because there's no war and no real conflict in the world atm, aang followed the standard route of becoming a recognised avatar through travelling around the world to learn the four elements. so far, he's only mastered airbending.

The first time Aang met Zuko around a Pai Sho table. It had scarcely been a week since his sixteenth birthday, and high profile visitors, such as the Dragon of the West and his nephew, had become a common occurrence. When Monk Gyatso had summoned him to the Meeting Room, Aang had expected pop his head through the door, offer a polite greeting, bow graciously and accept empty praise, before speedily bidding farewell, and rushing off on his merry way. 

Iroh had scarcely noticed Aang’s presence at the threshold, scratching his greying beard, eyes fixated on the wooden Pai Sho discs. His mentor Gyatso wore a uniquely smug expression, watching the Fire Nation general with thinly veiled glee. Gyatso, like most of his Air Nomad seniors, had an affinity for Pai Sho, and could be left enraptured in a game for hours on end. Their Fire Nation guest seemingly shared the sentiment, and frankly it’s been a while since Gyatso had a new willing opponent. Aang, grateful for their diverted attention, was tempted to take his leave right then and there.

He had a date after this, well technically it was more a group meetup, but he would hang out with a couple of omega Air Nomads from the Northern Air Temple, so maybe it would morph into a date. He was about retrace his steps back to his room, grinning at the prospect of omegas fawning over his Avatar status and his perfect blue tattoos, when the golden glint of sharp stare caught his attention. The Fire prince, sitting silently behind his uncle, had noticed his presence, perhaps even before he set foot on the threshold. He didn’t say anything, neither did Aang, both of them staring the back at the other, the Fire Prince with fervid rapture, and Aang with mild trepidation. 

The Fire Prince turned away first, tugging on his Uncle’s sleeve, in spite of Aang’s silent pleads. He could picture his evening plans flow down the tide pools of the Eastern Air Temple, as the Dragon of the West drew his eyes away from the Pai Sho table and to Aang’s face, awkwardly smiling back. 

Monk Gyatso introduced him officially, offering a seat beside him. He faced the Fire Prince directly, whose amber eyes wandered across his face and then around the room, under the pretense of disinterest. Iroh replied in suit to Gyatso’s introduction and Aang’s greeting with warm pleasantries of his own, and then encouraging his silent nephew to greet the Avatar, which he did so curtly. 

His name was Zuko and he was Aang’s age. Aang liked his voice as he say “hello”, he liked how long strands of ebony hair spilled over his shoulder as he bowed his head. Most of all, he liked the soft wave of cinnamon that rolled off Zuko as Aang drew closer to him. Perhaps, his date wasn’t long gone, after all.

For the reminder of the meeting, Aang’s focus drifted squarely to Zuko, smiling at him, trying to strike up conversation. It must have been pretty clear to everyone in the room that Aang liked Zuko. Gyatso jabbed his sides with his bony old elbow every time he caught him staring too hard. Iroh made excuses for his nephew’s lack of responses, blaming their long journey, and sometimes nudging Zuko to reply to Aang’s questions, as the prince scowled at the small talk. That being said, across the table, Zuko’s eyes were drawn to Aang, even as he addressed Iroh, he could feel a prickling gaze on his neck, the arrow in his forehead and even his lips. Aang leaned purposefully too close to pour Zuko’s tea, the steam from the teapot condensing on both of their cheeks, until Zuko finally turned away with a blush. 

Aang had dinner with his Fire Nation guests and Gyatso, and afterwards, accompanied Gyatso in showing them to their rooms. He followed close behind Zuko, glancing sparingly at the pale skin of his nape, as it peeped through the curtain of silky black hair. Aang took careful note of the surrounding walls and windows, trying to engrave the layout of the relatively unfamiliar guest wing into his scheming mind. As Gyatso twisted a small metal key in its stubborn lock, Aang watched Zuko’s lips draw into an impatient pout, with his high eyebrows knitted together. He no longer paid Aang much attention, weary from a long day. His eyes lit up as Gyatso gave the door a gentle shove, revealing the empty room, bathed in moonlight from the arched window on the furthermost wall. Aang noted that it was large enough from him to squeeze through without much contortion. Gyatso offered to send someone to help run him a bath, and Zuko nodded eagerly, and thanked him. Aang futilely wished he could be that someone. Gyatso bid his farewell, nudging Aang to bow beside him instead of watching the prince sleepily rub his eyes. Aang could only hang around long enough for Zuko to stifle a soft yawn, before his mentor dragging him out by the elbow, with Aang waving goodnight to the prince all the while.

As they were returning to their rooms, Gyatso turned to him, with in a hushed whisper, he said, “I should warn you about courting a Fire Nation prince. You may be the Avatar, Aang, but that boy is royalty. It would be wise to wait and seek his father’s favour before advancing any further. They do it differently in the Fire Nation, after all.”

His mentor’s comment caught him off guard, Gyatso had always been full of kind advice and pearls of wisdom, but as far as Aang’s love life was concerned, until now, he had been just as elusive as the other monks. 

“Do you think we’ll be good together? Me and Zuko?” he asked with some trepidation.

Gyatso shrugged, “Young one, it’s too early to tell. The elements of air and fire are alike in many ways, however the culture of their people and mating traditions are not one of them. While we nomads shrink away from such commitments as marriage, the Fire Nation embraces it. It has been fundamental for their way of life for millennia, formal ceremonies are held to proclaim the alliance of two families, the joining of two lineages for eternity. It is not something you can stumble into lightly, and there is no guarantee that Zuko, as prince of Fire Nation, has not already been promised to someone. Such a custom is not uncommon among royalty worldwide. 

“All I ask of you, Aang, is be careful with what you’re walking into, both as a young Airbender and the Avatar. You mustn’t ally yourself strongly with any one nation, your predecessor knew that all too well.”

Gyatso’s words were a warning, and Aang cast his grey eyes to the stony ground. Of course, it wasn’t that easy, Aang knew something of Fire Nation families from Kuzon. And yes, it was vastly different to how things were among the Air Nomads, he remembered Kuzon’s face, mouth slack and near scandalised as Aang described what little he knew of the mating season. To his Fire Nation friend, the idea of switching partners every year was shocking, unable to imagine what it would be like if next year, instead his mother, another omega was by his father’s side. Perhaps Zuko would find it just as appalling, perhaps he would look at Aang with mistrust, as if he had already committed an adulterous act.

“That being said, General Iroh speaks highly of his nephew, I’m sure he’s a fine young man, if not a little bashful. Right now, he is accompanying in his uncle in his travels around the world. However, the pair have come to the Southern Air Temple with a purpose. Now, I know it is a little too early to tell you this, Aang, but I fear you may do something hasty now if I didn’t.”

Damn. Aang knew by now that very little passed Gyatso’s watchful gaze, maybe it was because he knew Aang better than anyone. Still, how did he guess that Aang was planning to sneak into Zuko’s room after midnight? Even Aang wasn’t certain whether he wanted to go through with the plan himself, feeling almost guilty about disturbing the clearly exhausted prince’s sleep. 

Aang must have made his disappointment clearly on his face, as Gyatso remarked, “Aha! So I was right, no wonder you seemed strangely keen on the architecture of the guest wing. Well, I will strongly advise you against your rendezvous with the prince. After all, you will have plenty of time to get acquainted with in broad daylight, as you will complete your firebending training with him, under General Iroh in the Fire Nation Palace. Well, what do you say to that, young one?” 

Nothing, for the first few seconds anyway. “You know how I’ve never really been so sure on this whole Avatar thing? Well, I think I’m a lot more pumped for training now,” Aang replied, trying and failing to suppress a jaw-splitting grin.

Monk Gyatso smiled back, bemused, “To think that you would be so easily motivated by matters of the heart. I feel as if I have closed my eyes for the briefest of seconds and you have already grown up so much. To bed with you, no matter how old you are, you still require your rest.” His mentor patted his shoulder like he did when Aang scarcely reached Gyatso’s chin, now stood taller than the man that raised him, still smiling like a little boy, preening at his elder’s praise.

Aang did indeed sleep in his room that night. No sneaking out, no impromptu visits to the guest wing, no clambering in and out of windows. In his dreams, Aang’s arms were wrapped around a young man with pale skin and dark ebony hair, spilling out from his topknot, and his red robes sliding down sharp shoulder blades. Golden eyes fluttered shut and bruised lips parted with the delicate arch of his back. Aang recalls the intense warmth, getting closer, a fever licking the tips of his fingers as he press down pale skin. The heat enveloping him as a he slips inside, letting himself be engulfed by flames as he thrusts forward, only to be soothed by honey sweet moans. The hammering heartbeat of his partner beneath him and hitching of his own breath, uncontrolled and shaky, as he comes undone inside the prince. Zuko’s eyes are as bright as the rays of sunlight that filter through his room.

Zuko and his uncle left the next day, soon after breakfast. It would seem that they had arrived on board two magnificent dragons. The two scaled creatures had made a temporary nest among the sky bison, but had awoke around daybreak and had since caused a stir within the grazing land. Aang had volunteered, embarrassingly eager, to accompany their guests out. 

Appa had approached Druk, Zuko’s dragon, with caution, egged on slowly by Aang’s encouragement, while the great serpent stood and watched somewhat apathetically. He let out a steamy huff as Appa timidly licked the side of his narrow face, and then cawed at Zuko as the prince could hardly stifle his laughter. The sight had Aang transfixed, how Zuko’s body shook in soft stutters, his largely obscured face was flushed pink and looked much younger than before. Zuko composed himself as his dragon continued to throw accusatory glares until his master had climbed on top of his scaled body, with his belongs strapped on his back. Druk spared Appa and Aang one last glance before beating his wings and ascending into the sky. Appa similarly flew up with Aang’s command, letting out a groan as his signal for the pair of dragons to follow him. 

Even after they had reached the foot of the mountain, and as he and Zuko had bid their final goodbye, Aang wondered what the Fire prince thought of him. Would he miss him? They had scarcely talked, but could he tell that Aang liked him? Would he be waiting for Aang in the Fire Nation, or would he have long forgotten the young Avatar’s gaze on his nape? 

Aang had returned to the Air Temple with a incurable pout. Despite Gyatso’s best attempts to cheer him up with the creamiest of his custard pies expertly aimed at all of Aang’s least favourite seniors, he remained in a relatively miserable for the better part of a week. Visitors continued to come and go, but they could scarcely speak a couple of words with the Avatar for their troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i'm very tempted to write a sequel to this (or maybe even a multichapter fic), but ahhhh, my motivation to write only coming in short bursts during the holidays when i should be studying instead. at least I post more consistently?  
> i only wrote this because i'm thirsty for zukaang  
> also the title is from Børns 'Past Lives'


End file.
